


Lover, Fighter

by orphan_account



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassin AU, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lamen Week - Day 4 : WoundsDamen is Auguste’s assassin. Laurent doesn’t like it.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Lamen Week 2020





	Lover, Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t really inspired, but I still wanted to write a little something

Laurent had been pacing for the last fifteen minutes, cursing Auguste, Damen, and anyone who dared looking his way when the door finally opened. He turned around immediately and almost ran to the newcomer.

Damen was covered in blood. He was never  _ covered _ in blood. It was not unusual that he had some blood on his face and hands, it was one of the hazards of his job, but it was never  _ that much _ . 

“All that blood looks good on you, it really brings out your eyes,” Laurent said as he stopped in front of Damen.

It was a silly remark that Laurent had made when Damen came back from his first mission for Auguste, because it helped him tone down the whole  _ ‘my boyfriend just killed someone because my brother told him to _ ’ situation and it had became their little ritual. 

Damen smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Thank you, sweetheart. Do you think you could call Paschal? I might need a little assistance.”

There it was. Laurent didn’t even have time to turn around and bark an order at one of the men in the room, Auguste was already dialing Paschal’s number, which allowed Laurent to focus his whole attention on Damen.

“Why? What happened? How much of this blood is yours?”

“A lot of it.”

“Jesus. Go lay on the couch. And take your shirt off.”

“Wow, are we about to make out right now? I didn’t you had a thing for blood, babe.”

Laurent gave him a glare that made Damen understand he was not in the mood for his jokes right now. So, Damen stayed serious and obeyed Laurent’s orders. He knew better than to annoy Laurent when he was already upset.

Laurent took a lot of pride in his self control, but all of it left him when Damen took his shirt off and he saw all the cuts on his chest. He gasped loudly. “What the fuck happened.”

“Well, it turned out our guy had a knife. He was probably expecting an attack tonight. I still managed to kill him though, don’t worry.”

“I don’t give a single fuck whether he’s dead or not. Are you okay?”

“I’ve been better. But Paschal’s going to fix me, so it’s fine. You sure you want me to lie on the couch? I’m not sure the leather’s gonna like having my blood on it.”

“Fuck the leather, we’ll buy another couch. Lie down before you faint you absolute moron. Is Paschal coming soon?” Laurent asked his brother.

Auguste nodded “He’s upstairs, he just needs to get his stuff and he’s coming.”

“Okay. Now get the fuck out of this room. All of you.”

And he turned back to Damen, who was looking at him with an amused smile. “Did you just tell your boss to, quote unquote,  _ ‘get the fuck out’ _ ” he said once Auguste and the other men had left.

“Auguste is not my boss. He can go fuck himself if he’s not happy with how I talk to him.”

“You’re cursing an awful lot, love.”

“I’m stressed. It makes me lose all my good manners.”

Damen reached out with his hand to grab Laurent’s. “I’m okay, Laurent. Don’t worry too much.”

“I hate to see you hurt,” Laurent whispers, his gaze fixed on the cuts on Damen’s torso.

Some were shallow and barely bleeding, but there was one in particular that was quite deep on Damen’s stomach. Laurent couldn’t take his eyes off it. 

“I kill people, of course I can get hurt sometimes. It’s not a big deal. In the end, I’m still doing better than the ones who hurt me.”

“I wish you wouldn’t get hurt at all. I… every time you leave for one of those missions, I feel like I stop breathing, and I can only catch my breath when I see you coming back. It’s awful. I tried working on it but I can’t. It drives me mad you’re out there risking your life for some stupid business. It’s not worth it. You shouldn’t be doing that.”

“Laurent, what are you saying?” Damen asked, trying to put himself up on his elbows.

Laurent gently pushed him back down, making sure not to touch any of his bloody wounds.

“I’m saying that you should tell Auguste you’re not going to do his killing for him anymore.”

Silence. A long, unbearable silence. 

“It’s not like you like doing that anyway, do you?” Laurent asks, a little aggressively, looking back at Damen.

“Of course I don’t. I hate it. But I owe Auguste. You know that. He saved my life, I can’t just give up on him. He needs me for… that.”

“He doesn’t need you, he needs someone and happens to have you. If you stopped, he’d just find someone else. He’s got a lot of people working for him, it wouldn’t be too much trouble.”

“I’m not so sure about that.”

“ _ I am _ . Do I need to remind you that I also work with Auguste? I know each and every man who works here, I know  _ why _ they work here. They  _ all _ owe Auguste. You don’t end up in an organization like this simply by choice. And believe me, there are men for who Auguste did much more than he did for you. He could replace you, I promise. You just have to ask. He wouldn’t say no, especially considering he knows how much I care for you.”

“I’ll have to think about it. Could we talk about it later? I may not be hurt that badly but I kind of lost a lot of blood and my head is spinning a little right now.”

The worry came back in Laurent’s eyes in a second. “Yes. Of course. But please promise me you’ll think about it.”

“I will, I promise,” Damen said, intertwining his fingers with Laurent’s and bringing Laurent’s hand to his mouth to kiss it.


End file.
